The present invention relates generally to a urine receiver adapted to be used with an automatic urine disposal system for persons such as bedridden aged, bedridden patient and physically disabled persons for whom it is difficult to control timing of urination and/or to make a disposal of urine after discharged.
It is often difficult for those persons as have been described above to control a timing of urination and/or to make a disposal of urine after discharged, by one's own ability. As means for the urine disposal in such a case, automatic urine disposal systems have already been proposed. According to such automatic urine disposal systems of prior art, a urine receiver is put against a wearer's crotch around the urethral so that, upon occurrence of urination, urine is sucked by a suction pump so as to be guided into a urine reservoir. The suction pump evacuates the air within the urine reservoir and guides the urine together with the air from the urine receiver into the urine reservoir via a urine guide tube under a differential pressure generated between the urine reservoir and the atmospheric pressure.
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-267517A, a urine receiver used in a combination with such an automatic urine disposal system comprises an air-impermeable outer sheet configured to have a square U-shape cross-section and a substantially rectangular planar shape filled with urine collecting material, a substantially air-impermeable topsheet placed upon the upper surface of the urine collecting material, a urine guide tube extending from a urine guide port formed in a bottom of the outer sheet to a urine reservoir and a suction pump adapted to guide urine from the receiver into the urine reservoir.
In the case of this urine receiver, the urine guide port to which the urine guide tube is connected is provided in the bottom side of the outer sheet filled with the urine collecting material. With such an arrangement, it has been difficult for the suction pump to evacuate the urine remaining in the urine collecting material along its peripheral region. And if the urine guide port is provided so as to reach the peripheral region, the urine guide tube connected to the urine guide port will be squeezed between the outer sheet and the topsheet. Consequentially, it is not easy to ensure that the topsheet and the outer sheet are sealed around the urine guide tube.